You owe me a favor
by aonalion
Summary: Jonouchi definitely owes Kaiba a favor after the brunette saved him from drowning after his involuntary duel with Yugi. But how far is Jonouchi willing to go to repay that debt? Jonouchi X Kaiba, yaoi, MANGA-VERSE


**A/N:** OMG something other than GX! :D Well, it's almost christmas, no? ;)

This is mostly a christmas gift for one of my friends, because I know she loves them~ X3 But I do too ^^

This takes place in the MANGA-universe. Yes, there's a difference. Most importantly, after Yugi and Jonouchi's (controlled by Marik) duel, it's not Shizuka who saves Jonouchi, but Kaiba. And then Jonouchi says he owes Kaiba a favor, which of course I used here xD Now, I don't know if Jonouchi ever pays back that favor because I haven't read that far (lol, yeah I know) but in that case, this is AU.

-End rant-

* * *

Kaiba was bored.

He stared out through the window of his giant blimp at the city below, watching the streetlights in the darkness. A few lone cars roamed the streets, and he could even see some people walking around down there, perhaps duelists who hadn't realized the first part of the tournament was over.

He shouldn't be bored.

They were in the middle of the Battle City tournament, the duels were starting as soon as they got far away from the Kaiba Corp stadium and everyone was waiting in their respective rooms.

But he_ was_.

He got up from the comfortable armchair he was sitting in and looked around in the practically empty room. There was a low table right next to the couch and armchair, and desk and a chair to his right, but other than that, nothing. The walls were clinically white and had nothing on them except for the two windows.

What to do, what to do? He had already dismissed Mokuba; getting tired of his younger brother's constant chattering, so he was all alone. He hadn't just told him off, however; he told him to go check on the other duelists to make sure they were comfortable. Mokuba loved helping, which Kaiba was aware of.

He went over to the desk and leaned against it while picking up the file containing all of the information on the duelists on board.

The duels were selected randomly based on a lottery machine which chose numbers, and each number represented a duelist. It was a fair system, but Kaiba could've rigged it if he wanted to. He didn't, because he knew he would wind up against Yugi sooner or later. The other duelists were Mai Valentine, Malik Ishtar, Namu, Bakura and Jonouchi.

Jonouchi… Kaiba had saved his life back when Yugi almost drowned after his and the possessed Jonouchi's duel. Jonouchi had dived in after him but forgot the key to his own chains of course. And he'd torn off his Duel Disk before jumping into the water.

That was the only reason Kaiba had saved Jonouchi, because he had torn off his Duel Disk as if to save it before saving his friend. He couldn't help but admire his idiocy, and had dropped the key to his chain in the water, for Jonouchi to take. Of course there was always the chance Jonouchi would not be able to take the key, or wouldn't be able to find it, but Kaiba seriously doubted he would die so easily.

And when he actually came up out of the water… his face when he figured out it was Kaiba who had saved him, was _priceless_. But then he had said something Kaiba really hadn't expected; 'I owe you one.'

_I owe you one…_

A sudden smile crept across Kaiba's face. He reached over the desk for the inter-com. It was still more than an hour before the actual duels were supposed to start, and he might as well have some _fun_ during that time.

Jonouchi showed up nothing but minutes later, looking obviously suspicious, but almost unnoticeably relieved at the same time. When he had picked up the phone Kaiba had been able to hear several voices and very loud music in the background, like a party or something.

"What do you want, Kaiba?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and smiled crookedly. He got up from the pose he was in – leaning against the desk – and walked over to Jonouchi, who still stood near the door. Standing with his feet wide apart, Kaiba crossed his arms and simply watched the blonde, knowing it would piss him off.

"What do you want?" Jonouchi growled, and Kaiba's smile got wider. He loved when he could manipulate people like that. "If you don't need anything, I'll just go back to my −"

"You owe me a favor."

A slight expression of almost physical pain flashed over Jonouchi's face as he remembered. If it was because of his near-death experience, or Yugi's near-death experience, or simply the fact that he owed Kaiba a favor, the latter would never know. But it sure was fun to watch.

"Yeah?" he was trying to give Kaiba attitude, but that kind of thing would never work against him. Kaiba would never give in to the lower-class behavior of simply beating his enemies up.

"You do."

"Yeah."

They went quiet, Jonouchi with his fists clenched and teeth gritted, waiting for Kaiba to tell him what he wanted, and Kaiba himself still smiling.

"… You're going to have to tell me what you want, otherwise it'll be pretty hard to actually do it." Jonouchi eventually said; his voice monotone now. It surprised Kaiba, that Jonouchi could give up so easily, and frankly it was no fun. Much better when he was fighting back.

Kaiba took a few steps closer, ended up in Jonouchi's personal zone and delighted in the way the blonde jerked back as if he thought he would be hit. He started pulling back even more but Kaiba stopped him by putting one hand on his arm. He barely even applied pressure, but the light contact was enough for Jonouchi to stop, mostly from pure surprise. Kaiba leaned closer and whispered something on the verge of inaudible into Jonouchi's ear.

Jonouchi jerked back in shock, but his expression quickly turned into disgust. Kaiba let him go, but still had the same calm smile.

"You… sick−" Jonouchi sputtered out, apparently shocked enough to not being able to speak straight. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle, which to his surprise made a slight tint of pink appear on Jonouchi's cheeks. "No, I'm not going to do… _that_. That's just… _sick_. Forget it. I'm going back to my room."

He spun around and put his hand on the door-knob, turning it.

"I never thought Katsuya Jonouchi would break his word so easily."

Jonouchi stopped dead, his hand still on the knob. Kaiba continued.

"You saved Yugi's life. I saved yours. And you're not going to return the favor?"

Jonouchi's shoulders started trembling, practically unnoticeably at first but then more and more. The grip around the door-knob tightened.

"I honestly didn't think you'd turn on your word like that." Kaiba continued, mercilessly. "But you're not going to thank me for saving your life, not going to return the favor. If you walk out that door you break your word, like some sort of stray dog, like a filthy mutt−"

"Stop that!" Jonouchi hissed and twirled around. Almost hidden beneath golden locks of hair his eyes glistened in fury. "I am_ not_ a dog."

"You sure act like one."

Jonouchi gritted his teeth and Kaiba could see how his fists clenched tighter. For a split second he actually thought Jonouchi would attack him, but Jonouchi knew better. If he _did_ attack Kaiba, he could probably win the fight, but he'd lose his place in the tournament. Jonouchi's body relaxed and his chin sunk down; he looked at the floor in defeat.

"C'mere."

Kaiba hadn't meant for the word to sound so soft. He hadn't meant for his voice to be so low and tempting, almost… inviting.

Jonouchi apparently hadn't expected it either, because his head jerked up in bewilderment and he simply stared at Kaiba. The brunette slowly held out his arms and Jonouchi moved forward as if he didn't have a choice, staggering, like he was trying to resist.

When he got close enough Kaiba grabbed him by the collar and started moving backwards, dragging Jonouchi with him. They never broke eye contact; Jonouchi's light brown eyes were still wide in surprise, but Kaiba's blue ones were emotionless, as was his face.

The back of Kaiba's thighs hit the desk and he leaned against it, almost sitting down. For once, Jonouchi was taller one of the two and Kaiba had to turn up his head to be able to look him in the eyes.

Jonouchi didn't do anything, he simply stood there, and Kaiba eventually got impatient. He roughly pulled the front of Jonouchi's jacket, making him jerk downwards and then kneel down by himself. His knees hit the floor in front of Kaiba with a low _thud_.

Trembling, Jonouchi's hands travelled up Kaiba's thighs and settled by his belt. He undid the buckle, unbuttoned the single button and pulled down the zipper. Kaiba closed his eyes, but his mouth was slightly open, putting his hands over Jonouchi's and helping him pulling down his pants.

Kaiba had a suspicious-looking bump growing underneath the fabric of his boxers, which made Jonouchi gulp. He shot a glance upwards, but Kaiba's eyes were still closed and his face relaxed.

Jonouchi closed his eyes for a split second and then pulled down Kaiba's boxers too. The brunette made a little sound half-way between a gasp and a moan, and Jonouchi blushed for the first time. He closed in, his hands on Kaiba's hips. He was unsure, trembling, not willing to admit to himself that he _knew_ what to do, and took a slow lick all the way from the tip of Kaiba's erection.

As he closed in again he felt a hand nestling itself into his hair, fingers digging into his scalp. Looking to Kaiba's left he saw his other hand gripping tight around the table top. His knuckles were turning white.

Well… this was new. For once, Jonouchi had the control; he had the upper hand; he could do whatever he wanted towards the brunette. A smile played around the corners of his mouth as he realized this and he licked again, more confident this time.

The hand in his hair quivered and Kaiba's breath became unsteady. Jonouchi licked for a third time before finally taking Kaiba into his mouth, sucking lightly. A moan ripped itself from Kaiba's throat, the sound much louder than Jonouchi had expected. But he _liked_ it.

Jonouchi continued, playing with his tongue over the tip of Kaiba's arousal and tasting the fluid which slowly seeped out. He began to suck harder, his head bobbing up and down and Kaiba's hand on his head gripping tighter.

Kaiba himself was beginning to feel light-headed. The blonde sure knew what he was doing, which Kaiba really hadn't expected. He had to concentrate not to gasp and moan out his pleasure, doing everything to make sure the blonde didn't know how much power he had over Kaiba at the moment. But he suspected Jonouchi already knew. His actions were different from before, much more confident and teasing.

He had to bite back a startled gasp as Jonouchi suddenly pulled away for a second, only to start again, faster this time.

But no, Kaiba still had power over Jonouchi and he was going to show him. He could feel his peak closing in, that moment of spiraling bliss very close now, and opened his mouth to say what he wanted. His throat was thick with saliva and his tongue felt twice its usual size, but he managed to utter a single word:

"Swallow."

To his amusement Kaiba could feel how Jonouchi hesitated for a split second but immediately continued, his hands caressing Kaiba's hips now. When Jonouchi's tongue found a sensitive spot Kaiba couldn't help but moan loudly, and he could feel how Jonouchi smiled wickedly. He growled, but mere seconds later he had to bite his lip not to practically scream as he came, hard.

Jonouchi swallowed, greedily, and wiped his mouth as he pulled away. The hand nestled in his hair let go and Jonouchi was able to stand up. He simply watched Kaiba as the brunette struggled to pull his boxers and pants back up, his hands shivering.

This was also new. Kaiba struggling to keep his cool. At the moment he was definitely failing; his hands – no, his entire body slightly trembling, his face flustered and his breath unsteady. Jonouchi watched in amazement.

Eventually, Kaiba realized Jonouchi was still there (or pulled himself together enough to _care_ that he was there) and shot him what was supposed to be an angry glance, but he didn't really managed to do that either.

"What are you still doing here? Go away." His voice was hoarse, but neither harsh nor loud.

"I dun wanna." Jonouchi immediately replied. It wasn't really true; he wanted to get out of there and forget it ever happened, but… the reply was somehow programmed into his brain. Like he _had_ to defy Kaiba at every chance he got.

Kaiba grunted and closed his eyes for a moment but didn't have the strength to argue. He felt exhausted all of a sudden, and wanted this whole thing – the whole tournament – to be over soon. He wanted to sleep.

He immediately opened his eyes again as he heard Jonouchi move around. But the blonde had just walked over to the armchair, so he could lean against it, mimicking Kaiba's pose. When he noticed Kaiba was watching him, Jonouchi simply shrugged as if to say 'What?', and then looked out through the window with a practically neutral face.

Kaiba's breathing slowly got calmer, and after a while Jonouchi dared to take a quick look at him. He looked like hell. His hair was messy, his clothes were ruffled, he had bags underneath his eyes and he was even slightly sweaty. Kaiba, who had always been so keen on how he looked. Jonouchi opened his mouth and drew in a breath to say something, but closed it again as Kaiba shot him an angry glare.

"Fine. Then stay." Kaiba said, as a belated response to Jonouchi's comment.

"I dun wanna." Jonouchi instantly said.

Kaiba chuckled but then sighed and frowned, running his fingers through his hair. He hadn't meant to chuckle, or speak to the blonde at all, but he was just so… tired. Like he couldn't control his own body anymore. But he managed to prop himself up from his leaning pose and walk over to the couch, dropping down on it and turning his head up, staring at the ceiling. He could tell Jonouchi was watching him but decided to wait for the blonde to speak first.

But then something lightly touched his knee and Kaiba's head jerked back down. He found that Jonouchi was standing in front of him – how he could've gotten there so quietly was a mystery – but his expression was soft.

"Wha –"

"You did save my life after all." Jonouchi said, putting his right knee just outside of Kaiba's left thigh, and his left knee just outside his right leg, straddling the brunette. Kaiba's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as Jonouchi bent down and gave him the sweetest of kisses.

Kaiba's eyes were still wide open, Jonouchi's were desperately closed. Yes, that was the only reason he did this. Kaiba saved his _life_ and he owe it to him to repay it. Jonouchi pulled back, but not until after giving him a second, lighter kiss. Kaiba was still completely frozen over, which made the blonde snicker in almost child-like delight.

This… was completely different. Giving a blow-job to someone and giving someone a kiss was not the same thing. Sex was pleasure; it was business, and a way of persuading people. A kiss was passion, desire… love. Could Jonouchi not see the difference or did he just choose to ignore it? There was a third option hiding somewhere, floating around in the back of Kaiba's head, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Jonouchi was watching him, searching his eyes as if he was looking for something, his small smile slowly fading. He gulped and nervously started to breathe faster. He looked almost… well, frightened.

Kaiba decided to kick logic and reason aside and put his hands on Jonouchi's thighs as he closed in for a second kiss. Jonouchi gasped slightly when Kaiba covered his lips, but closed his eyes and quickly began the struggle for dominance. When Jonouchi gently slid his tongue over Kaiba's lips, the brunette responded by roughly biting down on Jonouchi's bottom lip. The blonde winced and Kaiba smiled wickedly.

As they finally broke away from the kiss, Jonouchi threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, so they were still very close to each other. Both were a bit shaky and their breaths were faster than normal. After nothing but a few seconds, Jonouchi couldn't help but roughly kiss Kaiba again, upon which he received a chuckle from the brunette.

"You like this don't you?" Jonouchi was about to protest, but Kaiba continued. "Having control over me?"

"Shut up." Jonouchi murmured and closed in again, but Kaiba turned his head so the blonde's kiss hit the corner of his mouth. Jonouchi pulled away, surprised (hurt?), but Kaiba only smiled and shrugged slightly. Then he just barely touched Jonouchi's chin with his lips and slid his tongue across his jawline.

Jonouchi got the hint and started doing the same thing towards Kaiba; licking and nibbling the skin below his ear, but then suddenly gasped as Kaiba's hands snuck in under his t-shirt and settled around his waist. He broke away for a second to look the brunette in the eyes, but Kaiba had closed his again. Jonouchi rolled his eyes but smiled, and gently kissed the side of Kaiba's neck.

Both of them jumped as a sudden, loud _beep_ was heard, followed by a voice;

"Mister Kaiba, your presence is required on the main deck." There was some static, and then everything fell quiet again.

Jonouchi didn't dare to move. His arms were still wound around Kaiba's neck, fingers nestled in his hair, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was dangerously close to Kaiba's ear. When he breathed through his nose, he could feel the scent of Kaiba's hair. Kaiba himself didn't dare to move either, his hands far up on Jonouchi's back by now and his nose burrowed into that lovely blonde mess he called hair. His eyes were also open, and his breathing shallow.

Jonouchi gulped.

"We… we should, um…" Kaiba begun and gently put his hands on Jonouchi's stomach, but the blonde wouldn't budge. Kaiba squirmed.

"Yeah, y-you're right… we should really…" Jonouchi said but when he tried to pull away he found that the brunette was firmly holding him in place. Both of them relaxed again with a contented but annoyed sigh, melting in the warmth of each other's embrace.

"Alright." Kaiba finally said.

"We done?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah."

Jonouchi drew in a long breath and pulled away, got up from Kaiba's lap in a not-so-graceful way which made the brunette chuckle. The blonde hesitated but then reached out his hand, helping Kaiba up from the couch. Kaiba didn't let go of his hand until they got to the door. They exchanged looks and then let go, Kaiba pushing the door open and Jonouchi following him out.

"I only repaid the favor I owed you." Jonouchi said, met Kaiba's eyes and didn't look away.

"I know." Kaiba said and didn't show a single emotion. "But you know… I did save your _life_. That's not something you repay easily."

The corners of Jonouchi's mouth twitched.

"I know. I wasn't done." Both of them smiled crookedly and measured each other with their eyes before turning around, and walking away from each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Turned out sooo much longer than I thought it would -_-"" Sorry 'bout that xD

Also, it started really seriously, but then it became kinda fluffy... and then back to serious? Gah, I hope you all liked it anyways xD And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D


End file.
